A New Family
by Kira Sema
Summary: When Danny runs into Danielle while flying around town he tells her to come home with him. She then goes to his house. Then he tells his family about her and they let her stay. What happens when Sam comes into the picture since she's dating Danny? Will she think of Danielle as a daughter like Danny does? Will Danielle stay with Danny and Sam?


**I know this isn't an update but this dream I had made me type this story between Danny and Dani. Takes place after D-Stabilized and PP. Happy Dannyversary people :D I'm also having writer's block so this might be continued as time goes on. No promises though. I know I have a lot of stories I got, but I'm stuck on like all of them. :P **

**Danny's POV**

I was flying around town just enjoying the night till a black blur smacked into me. "Danielle?" I asked. "Hey Danny." She said. "What are you doing here?" I asked surprised that she was here. "What I can't visit my cousin?" She asked while laughing. I started laughing. "How long are you staying?" I asked. "I just came for a quick visit then it's off to who knows where." She said. I didn't want her to go when she just came back. "Why don't you come to my place for the night?" I asked. "I don't want to be a bother…" She said. "It's no problem at all." I said. "Alright." She said. We flew to my house but it took a while since we were far away. We decided to stop somewhere to get something to eat before going back to my house. I had a feeling Danielle didn't have any food for a while. "Let's stop at Nasty Burger first I skipped dinner." I said. Well it was the truth ghosts decided to ruin my dinner so I caught them but stayed out for a while. "Ok." She said as we flew down to the Burger Joint. We didn't even bother switching to human half since everyone knew about me, and Danielle didn't feel like switching. We got two burgers and sat at a table. It wasn't that crowded since it was 6pm.

"Where are you going to go tomorrow?" I asked. "You know around…" She said. "Come on Danielle please stay at my house." I said. "I don't want to be a bother to your family." She said. "You won't. You remember the guest room? You can even stay in there. I just don't want to see you go so soon. You're a Fenton and we Fenton's stick together!" I explained. "Let me think about it." She said. We finished our food and flew back to my house. I opened the door with the key I had. Then we switched back to our human halves. "Mom, Dad we're home." I said. "Oh did Sam and/or Tucker come with you?" I heard my mom say from the kitchen. "No not this time I have someone for you to meet." I said. Then my mom came in from the kitchen and saw Danielle shaking by me. "Who is this sweetie?" Mom asked. "I think we should get everyone in here and I'll explain everything. Where's dad and Jazz?" I asked. "Your father is in the lab and Jazz is upstairs." Mom said. "I'll get Jazz and you get Dad." I said. Mom went to the lab while I screamed for Jazz to get downstairs. Jazz finally got downstairs. "What's so important that you had to interrupt me while I was studying?" Jazz asked angrily then she saw Danielle and her face lightened up a bit. "Who's this Danny?" Jazz asked. "I'll explain when mom and dad come in here." I said. About a few minutes later my mom and dad came back into the room. Everyone was on the couch. It took a while to get Danielle to sit by Jazz but she did.

"To answer everyone's question: This is Danielle and she is my genetic daughter." I said while looking at everyone. I knew this was going to happen. They all had shocked looks on their faces, well expect for Danielle. "How?" Jazz asked. "Well Vlad was trying to make a clone of me and somehow he made a girl instead of a boy. He used her to try to make the perfect clone, but I convinced her to stop Vlad and help me. We defeated Vlad for the moment. She was gone before I could say goodbye, but she came back before making a dramatic exit. I didn't see her again for a few more months when she was destabilizing. Valerie tricked her to get to me. She captured me and gave Danielle to Vlad. I convinced Valerie to help me save Danielle because she saw her transform. I also told her that if Vlad killed her ghost half the human half would die to. She helped me save Danielle and I used the Ecto Dejecto to stabilize her after I figured out it helps ghosts gain powers. Then again she flew off dramatically when we defeated Vlad." I explained. "Wow…" Mom said. I looked over to Danielle and saw that she fell asleep on the couch. "Jazz would you mind taking her up to the guest room?" I asked. She nodded her head and carried Danielle up to guest room.

"Mom can Danielle stay here?" I asked. They both looked at each other. "I cannot believe all the stuff she went through. If she wants to stay here then we'll let her." Mom said. "Yea she's a Fenton and we Fenton's stick together." Dad said. I smiled at them. I knew they'd understand about her. As far as we knew Vlad was gone so that problem is dealt with. If she agrees to stay I won't need to worry about her anymore. I did think of her as my daughter rather than my cousin. I always wondered how Vlad was able to create a girl from my DNA and not a boy. I ain't complaining but I wish he didn't treat her so bad. Ever since the world figured out I was Danny Phantom, and Sam became my girlfriend I knew something was missing. Sam does know about Dani but I never told her about missing her. I would take Dani over to Sam's house tomorrow when I was going over there since Tucker, and I normally go over there on Saturday's. I'm glad it was summer and Danielle didn't have to worry about school until September.

Jazz came back downstairs after putting Danielle in the guest room. "I cannot believe Vlad would do something like that." Jazz said after sitting on the chair. "I'm just as shocked as you are Jazz, but he did. It's not her fault she was a clone. She's not just a clone she's also my daughter." I explained. They all nodded to me. Then we turned on the TV. There was a news broadcast and it showed Dani and me in our ghost forms talking. We turned the volume up on the TV so we could hear what they had to say.

_We just got video footage of a girl ghost in Amity Park and she seems to look a lot like Danny Phantom. We recently saw that Danny Phantom told us he was Danny Fenton who lives in Amity Park. Does this girl ghost know him personally? Does she have a human half to? We'll answer these questions as soon as we can get the answer to them. Is she like Danny Phantom and is a good ghost? I guess we'll see as time goes on._

We sat there dumbfounded. How could they say that stuff about Danielle? She didn't do anything. "Really they had to do this?" I asked to no one in particular. I decided to turn in for the night since I was tired. I told my family good night and went to check on Dani. She was still asleep in her room. Then I went into mine and put my PJs on. I put them on and fell asleep in my bed. Tomorrow I will take Dani to meet her mom.

**I know short chapter but this is just the beginning. I'll try to have the next chapter up either later or tomorrow. Happy Dannyversary everyone! :D I actually know how this will go so updates will be quick. Although I said that for my other stories… Well hope you liked it. :D I forgot to mention I am not currently accepting beta requests. I am able to and if you need a beta I'm available. **


End file.
